Taylor Verro
Name: Taylor Dominic Verro Age: 29 (Debut at 22) Status: Alive Race: Werewolf (Elemental) Family: Pierce (Twin brother), Erykas Liandri (Wife), Verro (Family), Eamon (Brother in law) Affiliations: The Pack Occupation: Strategist of The Pack, Fire Elemental, Honorary Strategist of The High Command, Lord High Ragamuffin of Eamon Wurld Birthday: October 15 Aliases: Verro of The Dragon Bounty: 1,000 Isi (Jara'zhu bounty), 1,900g (Abolished, Haven bounty) Taylor is the twin brother of Pierce Verro and husband of Erykas Liandri. He is a main protagonist though was also once a brief antagonist against his will. Taylor is the current Elemental of Fire, and is the Strategist of The Pack, as well as an honorary strategist of Haven's High Command. Appearance When first introduced, Taylor had medium length black hair, always kept in a ponytail. His eyes are a deep brown, and he stands at just barely under 6 feet. Taylor is the brains over brawn character, and as such, isn't very muscular if at all. However, he has since put on some more muscle, and his hair has gotten a bit longer, now reaching passed his shoulders. In the beginning, Taylor had burns over much of his body, to the point where some people called him slightly disfigured. With the aid of Erykas however, they were slowly made less and less noticable, until Syllve came along and made them vanish forever. He still however, keeps a large burn mark/scar on his chest right over his heart. He keeps it willingly, as it helps remind him who he is. For the same reason, he chooses to keep the hoof shaped scar on his forehead. In the timeline 151 years in the future, Taylor was seen to be drastically buffer than before, and his hair was much longer, and much shaggier. He had a goatee. Taylor usually wears long sleeve shirts and sweaters, and turtlenecks. He is very rarely seen wearing tee shirts and tanktops, because ever since he was young, he wanted to hide his burns as much as he could. Even though he no longer has them, it is still an old habbit. Taylor normally wears normal pants, though dons baggier pairs when going out. Unlike many others in The Pack, Taylor doesn't usually wear boots, instead preffering normal shoes. He has two pairs, one blue, the other white. When in Werewolf form, Taylor's fur is actually a deep red, a unique color among wolves. His height grows to slightly over 6 feet, and his eyes are a fiery orange. When in full fire form as a Werewolf, he has been seen with jagged spikes of molten rock along his mane and body, and can sprout a large pair of tattered wings that release brilliant embers with every flap. When in Dragon form, Taylor undergoes a massive transformation. He becomes as large as a house, with scales such a dark red they're almost black. Personality Early Story Taylor was extremely shy and studious, more often than not found with his nose in a book. He is soft spoken, and rarely ever raises his voice. He is filled with insecurities because of his past, but he is slowly coming to terms with it all. Despite now being married to Erykas for over 4 years, there is a tiny part of him that still questions if it's still a dream, and he is still blushing quite a lot when with her. For a long time, Taylor's greatest fear was himself. He was terrified of his own powers, as he always had a deep fear of accidently hurting someone he loved, as he did in the past. Now, Taylor has accepted and embraced his role as an Elemental, but this has now posed a new threat. He has been having anger management issues lately, with occasional slips of the Dragon within surfacing. He's gradually improving his control over it with the aid of Syllve. Make no mistake. Despite being humble, shy, and at times a bit of a coward, when angered, Taylor is a fearsome sight to behold. His Element is fueled by his anger and rage (literally), and those that somehow do manage to enrage him, are often met with a fiery demise. Taylor has a deep love of books and reading, and is unforgiving for the destruction of any text. Now Taylor has come a very long way from the timid shy boy he was when the story first began. He has much more confidence, stands up for himself and loved ones without hesitation, and is far more outgoing and social. He is still more often than not found with his nose in a book, but as he always says, "Knowledge is power!" Over 8 years since his introduction, Taylor has at last come to terms with his powers and fully accepted them, doing so in a climactic showdown with the spirit of the Dragon within him. He finally has no fear of his powers, and is fully prepared, and proud, to use them for good. Powers & Abilities Elemental Taylor is the Elemental of Fire, and has complete control and command of the Element. Taylor is virtually immune to heat and fire, and even lava. Taylor can summon fire to rain destruction down upon his enemies, or create a divide or prison by a wall of flames. Unlike most of the other Elementals of his time, Taylor has a long way to go before defensively mastering his power. If given enough time and warning, he can brace himself for an attack, and decently render himself immune by turning his body into fire. This however drains him greatly, and leaves him vulnerable to another attack. Taylor bleeds lava. One of Taylor's most powerful abilities is called The Phoenix, and was almost always used as a desperate last result. Taylor's form would become that of the legendary flaming birds, and he would dive bomb into his target, obliterating anything and everything in his path. This would end in a massive fiery explosion that could char entire fields. This was used as a last result because it almost always left Taylor in a coma. He has since improved his skills, and can now use this ability up to three times consecutively and still retain conciousness. It has been shown in the future timeline, that when Taylor has perfected his powers, he no longer uses fire, instead using raw magma to litterally melt his foes, and incinerate them to ashes in seconds. Taylor's most powerful ability, like all Elementals, is his power to become one with his Elemental Spirit, and channel their power directly. For Taylor, this is the Dragon Form. Although in the future Taylor has absolute control and power while in this form, in the current time he struggles with it greatly, almost always becoming a danger as much to himself as he is to others. He has learned some control over it, being able to remain in control for a full five minutes, but this drains him completely, leaving him defenseless. Taylor is one of the very few elementals, who have a way to cheat death. So long as Taylor's heart remains intact, he can be killed, but not permanently. His body burns to ashes, and from those ashes, he is reborn, much like the phoenixes of legend. Taylor's Elemental weakness is Water. Taylor cannot yet use his powers in heavy rain, and swimming is difficult for him as it greatly weakens him. Now Taylor's training has increased his powers drastically since the story first started. Now, having fully embraced his Elemental powers, he is in complete control of the fire within. Taylor can now use his Phoenix form for extensive periods of time ranging half a day, and is able to maintain his Dragon form for several hours without any signs of stress. His Dragon form has grown larger with his mastery. He is still bothered in heavy rain, but is able to use his powers to a lesser extent in it. He still has not perfected his powers defensively to the point of reflex, but can null most attacks coming from the front. He is capable of concealing his identity by turning his head into a flaming skull, and is able to spew flames that incinerate people down to charred skeletons. Strategy Taylor has read every war book, manual, scroll, text, ever written in the kingdom of Haven, and a great many from the world beyond. As such, he is a master in battlefield tactics. Along with every single one of the texts above, Taylor has read every single book in the Haven library before it was closed. Taylor's knowledge is vast, and it is clearly his strong point. Taylor also has a collection of maps of Haven, some of which are forbidden, and show the extensive underground tunnels of Old Haven City long lost, giving him profound knowledge of the land, and particularly Haven City itself. Taylor has his own library in The Manor, which currently has over three thousand books, texts, scrolls, and he's already read over half of them all. Magic Being an Elemental aside, Taylor is a very skilled mage. He can cast grand spells of illusion (how The Manor is kept hidden in plain sight), can erase and alter memories, and can move things without touching them. Taylor's greatest weakness is his lack of combat training. He is pretty much useless with a weapon, preffering to use his magics and powers. Relationships Pierce Being identical twin brothers, Taylor and Pierce know each other like the back of their hands. At the age of twelve, they were on their own, and have a bond that only twins can possess. They sometimes finish each other's sentences, and say things simultaneously. Taylor loves Pierce dearly, and was severely hurt when Pierce was first killed. Their brotherly bond aside, Pierce drives Taylor fucking nuts as he does with almost everyone else. Erykas Erykas is by far, the one person who makes Taylor happiest. Taylor first saw her a year before the story began, and was instantly love smitten. Although all that was exchanged between them back then was a polite smile, somewhere deep down Taylor knew no other woman in the world would be able to make him feel the way she did that day. To his shock, Taylor couldn't believe the events and life he chose would lead to them meeting again. Although friends at first, the two quickly grew closer. Even though Taylor was incredibly shy at first (and sometimes still is), Erykas happily took this head on, and the two fell deeply in love. There is nothing Taylor wouldn't do for Erykas, and he swore for his wedding vow that so long as she wanted him, he would never leave her. Vries Taylor and Vries get along very well. While Archerios was always the more serious hardened leader, Vries always showed kindness and was very sociable. Taylor more often than not goes to Vries for help on things from advice to how to do certain things. Taylor trusts Vries with his life. Trivia Ironically, despite being the shyest and more timid of all the characters, Taylor has one of the highest body counts in the entire story, numbering well over 4,000. Taylor's favorite food is potato chips. Category:People Category:Werewolf Category:Elemental Category:Protagonists Category:Alive Category:Dragon